I'll Hold You Up
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: With the war over it seems that all everyone is looking for is someone to hold them up. Maybe Hinata can do that for the last and lonely Uchiha. Rating my change.


**I'll Hold You Up**

Sasuke stood staring at the large walls that surrounded his village. That's what it was now. It was his village again. He had finally realized what exactly it was that his brother was trying to convey to him. He finally understood what it meant to have people truly care about him and love him. And despite what he knew he was doing his best to learn how to love those who loved him. He looked to his side and noticed his best friend in the whole world standing next to him.

Uzumaki Naruto was grinning from ear to ear. He was going home and this time home didn't feel so alone for him. Sasuke was back and for once it was different Sasuke was trying to be his friend. The Uchiha boy wasn't going out of his way to be mean or indifferent to anyone. He was even trying to be nice to Neji, who was having a very hard time accepting him back into the group.

Haruno Sakura followed close behind her two teammates this time because she had to hold them up not because she was being held behind. She smiled at the two boys that she cared about. It was amazing to her how so much had changed. Everything had changed in the last few minutes of the war when Sasuke had switched sides at the very end being able to kill the one man who had started this war. Sakura glanced to the side to see Hinata Hyuuga. The two girls smiled at each other.

Hinata had changed so much over the course of the start of the war. She was stronger and brilliant. She had really grown into herself. She was still her quite respectful self. But there was just an air about her that held authority. It wouldn't be a shock if the lavender haired girl became head of her clan one day. Hinata glanced over her shoulder at the rest of the ninja that were behind her. She smiled. It felt so good to be home. Turning around the group of nin made there way home.

* * *

"Hey Hinata!" Hinata looked up hearing her name called. She smiled seeing the blonde haired knuckled head ninja making his way to her.

"Hi Naruto-kun," she smiled when Naruto got to her.

"Hey... I was uh wondering is maybe you wanted to go get some dinner together some time," Naruto said scratching the back of his neck. Hinata smiled lightly. A few months ago this would have been the one thing she would have been hoping and praying would happen. But now, that seemed like something that was so far away. She had realized that Naruto wasn't the, well lack for a better word, he wasn't the one. He was special to her in a way that no one else would be but he wasn't the guy who made her heart skip a beat. He was a friend. Just a friend.

"Well that would be very nice-," Hinata stopped mid sentence seeing a pink haired girl watching them. Hinata bit her lip. Hinata had come to notice over the journey home that Sakura had finally realized her true feelings for Naruto but it seemed the blonde had realized that Hinata was around. Hinata sighed. "I'd like that Naruto. But only as friends okay?" she said. She glanced over at Sakura who sighed in relief. The pinkette turned away and faded into a sea of people.

"Just as friends?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded. "You know Naruto... maybe you should ask Sakura?"

Naruto sighed. "Nahh, I'm good," he said quickly before turning away. There was no way he wanted to have a conversation with or about Sakura. In fact he had done everything he could to ignore his pink haired teammate since the war ended. Now that Sasuke was back there was no way she would ever want a thing to do with him. So he figured he should go after Hinata someone who had expressed that she liked him before. But it seemed that he wasn't good enough now.

Hinata looked over her shoulder in time to see one dark haired boy trying to sneak away from the party. She frowned slightly. Where could he be going? Taking a step towards him she decided that maybe... he just needed a friend.

**A/N**

**Sorry for it kind of being a short chapter. I'm trying to get the feel of things. This is my first time writing this paring. I was asked to write this by one of my good friends :) So here if this first chapter. Let me know what you think. Also let me know if there are somethings I can work on with my character for Hinata. I don't normally write her so all constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
